Caprichos
by Mio uchiha
Summary: Teddy siempre estaría dispuesto a cumplir los caprichos de Victorie Weasley, aunque no siempre por los mismo motivos. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


_**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

**Caprichos**

Desde niño Ted Lupin siempre había tenido ese sentimiento de sobreprotección y prácticamente adoración hacia Victorie Weasley, se encargaba de cumplir con la mayoría de los caprichos de la rubia.

El capricho más grande que recuerda fue cuando se le metió en esa cabecita rubia de entonces 9 años de edad que no querría esperar hasta ir a Hogwarts para conocer Hogsmeade, esta por supuesto le había rogado a sus padres que la llevaran pero estos se negaron, por lo que la rubia no tuvo otra opción que recorrer a su metamorfomago amigo que obviamente no se negó.

El había ido a su casa un día que sus padres se encontraban trabajando y sin que la abuela Molly se diera cuenta usaron los _**polvos flu**_ para trasladarse a la única chimenea a la que tenía acceso: La de la casa de los gritos.

— ¿Por qué aparecimos en un lugar tan aterrador?—dijo la rubia escondiéndose detrás de Teddy—Me dijiste que íbamos a Hogsmeade, no a una casa maldita.

—Tranquila no esta maldita y te traje aquí porque es la única chimenea a la cual podíamos tener acceso, vamos.

— ¿A dónde?—pregunto desconfiada pero Teddy no respondió solo abrió la puerta y lo que vieron los ojitos azules de Victorie respondieron solos a su pregunta. Lo que sin duda Ted Lupin no podría olvidar fue como brillaron aquel segundo y el chillido de emoción que vino después.

Teddy piensa que ese día pudo ser el día que callo rendidamente ante el encanto de Victorie Weasley, sin duda el sentimiento había existido mucho tiempo antes pero ese día fue un gran paso para confirmar que se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella "prima" caprichosa que tenía.

Y si a pesar de los años ella seguía siendo tan caprichosa como siempre aunque ella lo negara rotundamente y esto claro hacia reír sonoramente al Lupin, el cual recibía un golpe en las costillas de parte de Victorie y terminaban riéndose a carcajadas siendo observados por el resto de los ocupantes de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Y si seguían siendo como dos niños, como cuando jugaban en la casita del árbol de La Madriguera, donde podían pasar horas de horas disfrutando de la compañía del otro, y de algo estaba seguro Teddy que eso no cambiaria. Y a pesar de tener que estar estudiando en ese mismo momento para sus EXTASIS estaba riendo con Victorie después de que ella le había "ganado" una partida de _**ajedrez mágico,**_ "ganado" porque él la había dejado ganar pero ella nunca se tendría que enterar de eso.

Esos dos podían pasar horas de horas hablando de cosas sin importancia y de hecho era lo que estaban haciendo en este preciso instante que sin darse cuenta la sala común ya se encontraba vacía y el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche.

Cuando Victorie miro la hora automáticamente bostezo pero no le dio mucha importancia pero entonces pareció recordar algo importante.

— ¡TEDDY!—dijo de tal manera que hizo sobresaltar al chico—perdón—dijo riendo levemente—Feliz cumpleaños—La mayor de los Weasley sonrió de una manera tan radiante que dejo atónico al metamorfomago.

—Te acordaste—respondió vacilante a modo de respuesta.

—Claro que si—entonces se puso de pie pero antes de hacer lo que tenía en mente vacilo un poco, se acerco al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo, el Lupin se encontraba tan atónito que apenas pudo escuchar el "espérame, ya vuelvo" que había proferido Victorie, el chico por su parte se llevo una mano a la mejilla que la rubia había besado, y no es que la chica nunca le haya besado en la mejilla, si cuando eran niños ese era su modo de saludo y despedida, solo estaba sorprendido porque no pensó que lo haría es decir hace años que dejaron de saludarse así y es que… ¿A quien querría engañar? El por cada simple detalle que tenía la chica hacia su persona lo dejaba siempre de esa manera y es que la rubia tenía un efecto increíble sobre el chico.

Escucho los pasos apresurados de Victorie y volteo para verla, la chica cargaba con ella dos paquetes, el chico se paro para ayudarla pero antes de poder hacerlo ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo Lupin puedo sola—rio levemente, el chico se volvió a sentar y ella imitándolo se sentó enfrente de el.

—Este es el regalo de Tío Harry para ti, me dijo que te lo de apenas sean las doce—dicho esto le paso el paquete más grande—dice que tiene ese tamaño porque también están los regalos de Tía Ginny y de los chicos—el chico sonrió como amaba a los Potter, su padrino siempre lo hacía sentir como en casa a pesar de estar lejos de ella—Y este es el mio—la rubia le entrego el paquete más pequeño.

—Gracias Vic—el chico sonrió de tal manera que hizo sonrojar a la Weasley pero él nunca se dio cuenta del efecto que había tenido su sonrisa en la chica. Abrió primero el paquete de su padrino, sonrió cuando vio un bien envuelto pastel de cumpleaños casero de Ginny y el chico pensó que lo compartiría con sus "primos", Albus le había regalado una pluma nueva comprada con sus propios ahorros como bien especificaba su carta, Lily le había regalado un dibujo que había hecho sonrojar un poco al chico, con sus 7 años de edad, la niña entendía muy bien la situación entre su prima y el metamorfomago y eso lo había plasmado en un dibujo de ellos dos tomados de la mano y un enorme corazón sobre sus cabezas, el chico guardo rápidamente el dibujo en su sobre antes que Victorie lo viera.

Por último abrió el sobre de su padrino el cual contenía una carta y un monedero. En la carta Harry le brindaba un feliz cumpleaños y que esperaba lo pasara muy bien, lo que le sorprendió al chico fue la posdata de la carta la cual rezaba:

_PD: Espero que Gryffindor gane la copa, me contaron que al buscador le regalaron una nueva escoba._

El chico se encontraba un poco confundido, no entendía lo que su padrino quería decir, en el sobre lo único que había era ese monedero, Teddy alzo entre sus manos el monedero y lo que hallo le hizo enormemente feliz, su padrino le había enviado la plata que necesitaba para comprarse la escoba que tanto querría, se preguntaran ¿No era más fácil regalarla en vez de mandar la plata para comprarla? Pues la respuesta a esa pregunta es No, no lo era, Ted tenía la "tradición" por decirlo de alguna manera de ir a comprar siempre sus escobas, la sensación era diferente cuando se la regalaban así como así.

Atónito por el regalo de su padrino abrió el regalo de la rubia, el cual era un set de mantenimiento de escobas, alzo la mirada y le sonrió a la rubia.

—Gracias Vic.

—De nada Lupin—bromeo— ¿Qué te regalo tío Harry?—el chico alzo victorioso el monedero y lo agito.

—Podre comprarme mi escoba—respondió simplemente—Por cierto Vic ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprarla el sábado a Hogsmeade? Podríamos luego y a beber una cerveza de mantequilla, yo invito.

—Lo siento no puedo, tengo una cita—la chica se mordió el labio inferior mostrándose arrepentida de no poder acompañar al chico.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto exaltado— ¿Con quién?— demando saber Teddy un tanto molesto, incluso sus ojos habían cambiado de color a un rojo vivo, la chica puso los ojos en blanco y se levanto de su butaca.

—Eso sí que no Lupin, no te voy a permitir que vengas con tus berrinches de primo sobre protector.

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

—Con Davis—respondió la chica y se apresuro a irse a su dormitorio, no querría escuchar a Teddy, pero sintió que el chico agarraba su mano y la obligaba a voltearse, los ojos del muchacho ya no se encontraban rojos, sino que habían vuelto a ser miel como siempre.

— ¿Davis Freman?

— ¿Conoces algún otro?

—Vic, no salgas con ese chico, el solo quiere… bueno tu sabes lo que quiere—la chica se soltó molesta de su "querido primo".

—Siempre todos quieren eso según tu ¿Acaso no pueden quererme por como soy y no para llevarme a la cama?—pregunto la rubia exaltada.

—Claro que si—yo lo hago, pensó el chico—Pero Vic, yo escuchado cosas de ese chico y no son muy buenas que digamos, además vos me habías contado que te gustaba un chico mayor que tú, y los dos sabemos que Freman tiene tu misma edad, así que no le deberías dar esperanza.

— ¿Qué y yo me voy a quedar soltera esperando que él se fije en mi?

—No, pero no puedes hacerle eso a otra persona. Además aun no sabes lo que es el amor así que—el chico se vio interrumpido por una molesta Victorie.

— ¿Qué no sé lo que es el amor? Claro que lo se—la chica apretó fuertemente los puños y bajo la mirada.

—Créeme no lo sabes—Ted se negaba a pensar que ella podría amar a ese chico, porque si lo amaba de verdad él estaría perdido.

—Claro que lo se—chillo Vic— ¿Cómo crees que me siento al verlo todos los días y saber que nunca podrá corresponderme? ¿Cómo crees que me siento al verlo hablar alegremente con otra chica y tener que fingir una sonrisa?—La chica estaba al borde del llanto y Ted se sentía la peor persona del mundo por poner en ese estado a Victorie, el chico se acerco y la abrazo por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Vic—intento hablar pero Victorie lo volvió a silenciar.

— ¿Cómo crees que me siento—ella golpeaba sin mucha fuerza el pecho del muchacho—cada vez que te veo y sé que nunca podrás mirarme como otra cosa que no sea como tu supuesta prima?—el chico se había quedado rígido mientras la chica seguía golpeando el pecho del chico tratando de evitar pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

La mente de Teddy era un caos total en ese momento, era como si hubiera dejado de funcionar su cerebro pero lo único que atino a hacer cuando por fin recobro la movilidad de su cuerpo fue detener los leves golpes de Vic, esta alzo la mirada y choco con la del metamorfomago.

—Pues todo será más complicado a partir de ahora—el chico sonrió y ella lo miro interrogante y sin dejarle hablar, la beso. El beso no duro mucho tiempo y enseguida se separaron pero el chico trato de demostrar todo el amor que sentía por ella, por su caprichosa Victorie.

Ahora era a ella a la que le tocaba sorprenderse y no podía pensar claramente con Teddy tan cerca de ella y con el sabor de los labios del chico aún sobre los suyos, al recordar el beso las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de carmín solo se vio interrumpida de sus pensamientos por la risa del chico, ella lo miro con el seño fruncido.

—Te pusiste colorada—dijo entre risas, el chico no podía evitar pensar lo tierna que se veía de esa manera—Si te vas a poner de esa manera cada vez que te beso la gente pensara que salgo con un tomate viviente—la chica se puso más roja y el chico rio mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y le daba otro beso pero este un poco más apasionado, por su parte Victorie sentía que iba a colapsar, sentía sus piernas temblar y se agarro fuertemente de la camisa del chico, cuando termino el beso dejo soltar un suspiro y siguió con los ojos cerrados.

—Así que pensaran que sales con un tomate viviente ¿No?—la chica abrió los ojos y vio a Teddy sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Si, pero ya podremos solucionarlo luego—el chico rió, era sumamente feliz—así que desde el día de hoy serás mi novia—entrelazo sus manos con las de ella.

— ¿No deberías preguntarme primero?

—Eso no es necesario Weasley—menciono en voz baja pero no tanto para que Victorie pudiera escucharlo—Ambos sabemos que me amas.

Mientras besaba a la chica por tercera vez en ese día pensó en cómo había llegado a esa situación y concluyo que desde siempre había estado loco por ella y el hecho de cumplir todos sus caprichos era simplemente para llamar su atención pero ahora tendría que hacerlo por otro motivo porque sabía que si no cumplía los caprichos de su novia se la vería en severos problemas.

**N/a**

**Mi primer Teddy/Victorie terminado espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar sus rw.**


End file.
